shieldofjusticefandomcom-20200214-history
Eta
Plot The scene begins with a view of a very large alien city. The sky is shown to be green and wavy, with the roads being navy blue. Several silver buildings can be seen in unique shapes, such as a UFO or the gene symbol. Spaceships are suddenly shown flying in the sky at rapid speeds. The scene then changes to a large green room, which appears to be empty. There are many green pillars, and windows in every direction, in which it looks to be in an Alien city. In the floor, there looks to be a circular symbol with an octapus-like shape. The floors open up to reveal a stairway going up. Several green humanoids with tentacles on their faces run up the stairs, wearing black dresses and purple shirts, with long caps, and they are shown bowing down once they arrive at the top. After a few short seconds, a large alien is seen walking up. He looks to be squid-like, with black and red armor covering the majority of his body. Around his shoulder and upper legs, he is shown having several red lines, and he is shown wearing a green watch. Accompanying him is another alien of the same species. This one appears to be a female, and she is shown wearing a crimson red outfit, covering from her torso to her lower neck, as well as wearing long boots that cover the majority of her legs, and fingerless gloves that cover the majority of her arm. She has the same red lines, and has tentacles on her head that resembles hair. She is shown holding Vilgax's arm as they walk up the stairs. Alien: ''(shaking) Welcome, Lord Vilgax and ''(gulping) Myaxx! Vilgax and Myaxx are shown walking past the squid aliens, and even shoving one. The squid aliens walk down the stairs as Myaxx turns around to Vilgax and smiles. Myaxx: 'So... ''(giggling) ''it's been a long day... ''(voice going high-pitched) ''do you wanna do something together? Maybe do the thing? 'Vilgax: 'I'm busy, so no. 'Myaxx: 'Aww, that's okay. Go take care of your business, sweetie, i can wait. ''(smiling) '''Vilgax: ''(sighing) Don't be too hard on yourself. Take the Omnitrix ''(Vilgax is seen tapping the Omnitrix hourglass a few times, and it starts to come off), keep it safe until i return. Myaxx: ''(grabbing the Omnitrix) Don't worry, you've put it in safe hands. ''(gulping; stuttering a little) ''I'll chop off the hand of whoever grabs it. 'Vilgax: (smiling;'' kisses Myaxx on the cheek) I'll see you later. Myaxx looks at the Omnitrix with hate as Vilgax walks away. Myaxx starts to run the other direction of Vilgax, as the seen cuts to a laboratory-like area. Myaxx is seen putting the Omnitrix inside a very small armadillo-shaped ship. The spaceship closes up as Myaxx gives it to three squid aliens. The three nod, and two of them walk away to a larger spaceship behind them. 'Alien: ''(breathing hard)' 'Where do you want us to put this? 'Myaxx: (noticably worried and looking around) ''Drop it off elsewhere, far away from here. Where nobody will ever find it! Now go! The squid alien nods, and starts to walk to the spaceship. As the spaceship ascends, the squid alien is shown waving goodbye, with the doors closing afterwards. Myaxx is then shown looking at the spaceship, and breathes hard, and is shown very afraid. The spaceship is then shown again, but this time rotating with the roof opening up. The spaceship ascends up, and the back starts to ignite as the spaceship flies off at super speeds. The screen then turns completely white from the flames. ---- The scene then cuts to Earth, Bellwood. The center of the city is shown, with very little civilians walking around. A large television screen is shown in the central building, which is shown to be a skyscraper. The walls are shown to be cracked and ridden with graffiti, with the floors too. Groups of shady men wearing black jackets can be seen near alley-ways. The scene then cuts to another part of the city, which is shown very crime-ridden, with 5x the shady men. There are many small apartment buildings, with cracked windows and a lot of graffiti. The streets are shown to be littered with garbage, and the shops appear to be combined with many other ones, with many homeless men walking past them. Empty police cars are also shown in the background. The scene then cuts to a large high school. It's shown to be very flat and made out of bricks, with minor graffiti shown on the walls. The scene then cuts to inside of the high school, to which we see a 10th grade class. It's shown to be large, with most of the students sitting down depressed. The class is shown littered with garbage, with the teacher seemingly depressed. The scene then changes to one of the students, a tall 15-year old teenager wearing black jeans, converse shoes, and a green jacket with a few white stripes. His name was J.T. Another student is shown sitting right next to him, who is shown to have a brown curly hair, and circular glasses. He is shown to be short, and wears a red and brown t-shirt. He was shown doing math equations on his textbook, but he quickly looks at the student next to him, and notices him drawing randomly. 'J.T.: 'Psst! Ben! Why aren't you studying? 'Ben: ''(sighing) What's the point? I'm learning what i already know. 'J.T.: You telling me you already know the answers? 'Ben: '''Seems simple enough. I already studied this back in 9th. Suddenly, a large knock is heard on the door. The teacher is shown shocked, and she quickly opens the door to reveal another student. He was shown with a black eye and a limp, with noticably emptied out pockets. He was slightly tall, having short black hair and a blue t-shirt. His name was Cash. 'Teacher: ''(gasping) What happened?! 'Cash: (groaning) ''Muggers... they did this, Mrs. Greene! 'Greene: ''(shocked) You need to go to the nurses office, quick! 'Cash: (noticably smiling) ''What about the test? ''(fake limping) '' 'Greene: ''(pause) I'm sure you can miss out on this one! Ben is shown looking at Mrs. Greene and Cash angirly, even silently smashing his fist on his table. 'Cash: Oh... okay... Cash starts limping away as Mrs. Greene looks out for him. Ben is shown breathing hard in anger. 'narration: '''This is what's wrong with Bellwood. Everywhere you go, there's crime and trickery. And nobody to stop it. I've never seen anything more fake in my life, and Mrs. Greene doesn't even care to notice. Aghhh! The scene cuts to several minutes later, to a view of the outside of the school. The bell starts ringing, and after several seconds, the students start exiting. After another several seconds, Ben starts to exit, while wearing his backpack. J.T. is shown walking behind him. 'J.T.: 'So... ''(pause) ''what are your plans for the weekend? 'Ben: ''(fake laugh) From what it seems like, you're really bored aren't you? 'J.T.: Can i at least get an answer? '''Ben: ''(pausing to think) Not particularly. I'd rather just study for next weeks' test. 'J.T.: (sighing in disappointment) ''Okay then. See you next week or what? 'Ben: 'Meh. Ben starts to walk away from J.T., as he waves goodbye. The scene cuts to several minutes later, as Ben walks near a park in silence. He is shown gripping onto his backpack, looking in anger at the graffiti all over the wall. Ben then looks at the sky, to see a bright dot. Ben stops walking to look at the bright dot, as it comes closer and closer to reveal it being metal. It then falls closer to reveal it being the armadillo-like pod, as it falls near the center of the park, with a small shockwave blowing bushes and trees away. Small fires are seen around the hole where the pod is. Ben looks at it in confusion and starts to fast-walk over to it. As Ben approaches it, he notices the armadillo shape. The pod attempts to open like an armadillo, but is shown broken. The pod opens and closes several times, until suddenly the entire front opening is blown off into the air, scaring Ben. He starts to approach it a little more, as he notices the watch-like device, the Omnitrix. 'narration: 'What's a watch doing in that thing? Ben starts to approach the Omnitrix slowly, until it jumps at his wrist, making him fall to the ground. Ben's eyes widen as he starts to panic. 'Ben: ''(breathing hard) AGHH! WHAT THE HELL?! ''(Ben starts to narrate:) ''What the hell is going on? What kind of watch is this?! Ben starts to pull the Omnitrix off, but fails. Ben starts to groan, and smashes the Omnitrix on the floor. The Omnitrix starts to generate electricity, and it starts tightening around his wrist. Ben starts to breathe hard, and the scene cuts to Ben running around his neighborhood. Ben starts to run to his house, and he quickly opens the door, and closes it with his back. Ben runs past the kitchen and up his stairs, but suddenly his mother starts to walk out of the kitchen. 'Mom: Hi Ben! How was school? (smiling) '' 'Ben: ''(stuttering; breathing hard) What-- oh yeah, it was fine i guess! 'Mom: Dinner will be ready in 2 hours, and i made your favorite food: Chili Fries! 'Ben: '''Y-yeah that's great mom, t-thanks! Ben starts to run into his room, and he quickly locks the door and takes off his backpack. Ben walks over to his desk, and tries to pull the Omnitrix off, but fails. Ben starts to bang it on the desk, until it generates electricity again and starts to tighten more. 'Omnitrix: 'Omnitrix successfuly identified user; New playlist initiated. The Omnitrix starts to glow green, with Ben looking confused and terrified. 'narration: 'What the-- Omnitrix? What's going on here... Ben starts to tap the hourglass, which triggers a hologram faceplate. Ben, in shock, starts to fall on the floor. The Omnitrix hits the floor, which triggers an hourglass-shaped core. Ben, in curiousity pushes the core down triggering a green flash. Transformation Sequence: A circular ball of energy starts to drop down; Ben's silhouette is shown, with the background being dark green and black. Ben starts to rotate in a circle, with many vines coming out of the Omnitrix, consuming Ben. The vines stretch to the rest of his body, covering everywhere but his face. Ben's eyes widen as the vines cover his face, with a large collar coming out. Green flash; Ben's body is shown to be green and black, with his face being orange and yellow. Six red and yellow "horns" come out of Ben's arms, resembling flames, with his now yellow fingers coming out of the holes of his hands. The Omnitrix symbol can be seen around his waist, with his eyes and Omnitrix glowing. Green flash; 'Methanosian: 'What the h-- WHAT THE HECK! WHAT AM I! Ben starts looking at his hands in fear, then touches his face. Ben screams, and starts to get up and run towards his wall. Ben, uncontrollably shoots small flames at his wall, and in fear turns around and shoots a fireball at his bed. Ben gasps, and starts running towards it. Ben starts to panic, until he sees a blanket on the floor and starts to put out the flame. Ben starts to breathe many times, until he turns around to look at the burned wall. Ben gasps, and faces the other side. Suddenly, Ben's mom knocks on the door. 'Mom: 'Honey, are you alright in there? 'Methanosian: 'Y-yeah, yeah! I'm okay! ''(Starts noticing his voice; silently:) ''Damn! 'Mom: 'What's wrong with your nose? 'Methanosian: ''(looking around) N-nothing at all, mother! I just smelled some of my old underwear, yeah yeah. 'Mom: Oh. ''(pause) ''Well, whenever you have the time can you take them to the basement? '''Ben, Methanosian]: ''(giving a thumbs-up motion) Sure thing! 'Mom: Okay then... (walks away) 'Methanosian: '''Phew! ''(looking around; narrating:) ''Now, what do i do? How do i turn back-- ''(notices Omnitrix symbol) ''Well, it's worth a try. ''(Ben slams the Omnitrix symbol and transforms back) ''YES! I'm back! Now what do i do with this thing, and more importantly, how do i cover up my wall? Oh wait, i got it! The scene cuts to moments later, in which Ben hangs up an orange poster, with a black circle in the center and a flaming "S". Ben then grabs his ducktape and sticks it on the wall. After sighing, Ben approaches his desk and hangs his jacket on the chair, and sits down. Ben turns on the lamp and lays his face on his arm. 'narration: 'What am i gonna do about the watch? ''(sighing) ''this thing is way too dangerous, and it's plain creepy! What am i gonna do, what am i gonna tell everyone? I need to find some way to take it off, and destroy it! This will cause nothing but pain! ''(pause) ''Well i mean... it's somewhat cool to have fire powers. I wonder if there are more creatures. If somehow, i could manipulate the usage. Try to wipe out all the crime, that would be pretty useful if i say so myself. But would i? Nahhh-- Or maybe i would. Hang on, let's try to think reasonably here. What am i gonna do when they find out? Well, ''if they find out. Maybe i could test it out for a short while... that's a great idea! Ben starts to close his lamp, grab his jacket, and run to his door. After unlocking it, Ben starts to run downstairs, and out the front door. '''Mom: ''(looking at Ben as he runs off) ''What about the laundry... ----